Of Monks and Demons
by Spamsterlady
Summary: MIroku meets Kouga's Cousin. Hint: She pretty he's a lecher. I think you understand.Warning: this story is of a graphic nature. I am not responsible for any corruption of the mind you may recieve here. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: this story is of a graphic nature. I am not responsible for any corruption of the mind you may have recieved here. You have been Warned._

_Anything you recognize here is the property of Rumiko Takashi. (I may have spelled that wrong) I do not take any credit for anything but the plot and the idea for Suzaku came from Suzanne (below)._

**Dedicated to my dear friend Sami's dear friend Suzanne a.k.a. Midget Vampire Sama.**

**Much Hugs,**

**Nanda**

Of Monks and Demons

"Oh Shit" Kouga stood and sniffed the air with his delicate nose. An all too familiar scent had reached his nose. A scent that filled him with dread and made his spine remember long gone aches and pains. A few members of his pack looked up at him.

_I sure hope she is not coming here. _He frowned .

"What's wrong" asked a young male.

"Nothing" Kouga lied, "move" He went passed the Male and began to walk towards the cave entrance. The smell was getting stronger. _She's coming this way. Please pass, Pass. _He silently prayed.

A voice echoed from the mouth of the cave. Kouga closed his eyes.

"Kouga" The voice called. He recognized it at once and whimpered softly. Opening his eyes he looked towards the mouth of the cave. A she-demon was walking toward him accompanied by 2 wolves with black fur. Behind them he could see rain coming down in sheets. His pack was staring at her. A few began to stand and follow her from behind. She was smiling as she walked towards him.

_She can't be happy to see me. _As she stepped within arms reach of him. He recoiled slightly and stepped back. She smirked at him.

"Hello shortie" she said. He winced as if she had yelled at him. She shook her hair slightly and he was sprinkled with water. The wolves that no sat next to her began to groom. She kept on smiling at him. " Aren't you even going to say hello?" He looked at her, she was barely an inch taller than himself but he still cowered slightly as he said,

" What do you want?"

A grin flashed over her face before she put on a worse condescending smile. "Why, Kouga, would you put family out into that?" She pointed to the cave mouth and Kouga saw the rain pouring across the rocky ground outside. He shrugged.

"You've done worse to me." She put on a false look of innocence.

" I would never"

"Feh, What about the time you threw me in a well and told the pack that it was a demon posing as me. I was in there for 2 days before Mekia found me." He named one of the wolves sitting next to her.

" Fine so I'm not the nicest cousin a wolf demon had." She still smiled at him. "I am still staying here, Runt"

"Please don't call me that." He glared at a pair of males who were sniggering behind her.

"Runt" she smirked at him.

"Suzaku, I'm warning you"

" Ooh, ickle Kouga poo, has an attitude."

Kouga glared at her then turned to the same pair of males.

" You better get out of my sight" he growled. The pair along with a few others dispersed though they still stared at the She-demon from their various places.

cough "anger issues" glare. Kouga sighed.

" If you have to stay here, you'll have to stay in the back. These leeches go after everything female." he pointed towards an opening in the back of the cave.

" Yeah, word is that you were after some mortal wench. For a treat or mate?"

" Whoever told you that was lying." he turned and began to walk towards the back of the cave so she could not see the flush that wound its way up his cheeks.

He pulled a bear skin curtain away from the entrance and pointed to a heap of them in the corner of the small cavern.

"Thanks runt" with a final glare he left her.

He went back into the main cave and went to stand in the entrance. Ukyo, a member of the pack that didn't completely annoy him came to the front of the cave for his watch.

"Who's that wench?" The rain was slowing and Kouga sighed.

"My cousin, Suzaku, we grew up together. She's such a pain is the ass. She's only 2 years older than me and she acts like I'm inferior. When we were pups she was a total bitch. She blamed me for everything she did and she is forever calling me runt and other assorted nicknames she's had for me since we were pups." Ukyo shook his head and said,

" Females, what are you going to do with them." He gave Kouga a knowing smile.

" Feh, I'm going to sleep." He left Ukyo to his post and went to the back of the cave. On his way he grabbed a few skins. He threw these into a pile near the bear skin curtain and sat on top of these. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Later into the night he woke to a shout and yells of 'ow, ow, let go'

He sat up and leaned over. He peered his head into the cavern where Suzaku slept and saw one of his pack laying on the floor. He was gripping his ankle and blood was streaming between his fingers. Mekia was growling low and had blood on the fur around her mouth. Suzaku was sitting up on the skins with a dagger out. Kouga shook his head.

" I see you need no help here." he told her. He turned his head towards the male, Kyo. "That dagger could stop you from having pups if you don't move quick enough" Kyo quickly limped from the cavern and Kouga pulled his head back out. He grabbed a water skin, from next to him and tossed it into the cavern," For Mekia". Then leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

The next morning he awoke before dawn. He stood and stretched, then began weaving his way through the sleeping demons. He raised a hand to the dawn watch and went into the bushes to relieve himself. On his way back to the cave he stopped at a nearby stream and splashed water on his face. As he stood and shook his head dry, a scent reached him. He raised his nose to the air. _I smell demon and mortal. Still far off though, no need to worry. _He left the cover of the trees and found that it was pouring again. _Shit._ He ran across the clearing and into the entrance. He shook himself off and went in. The Pack was waking up and there was no sign of Suzaku yet.

He went in search of Kyo, the male from the night before. He found him in one corner of the cave. He was still asleep and there was some cloth or another on his ankle.

Kouga kicked him there. Kyo woke with a curse the seeing who it was quieted. Kouga squatted next to him and said.

"What possessed you to go into that cavern also night. Did you think you'd get lucky? I'm surprised she didn't kill you. As you might of guessed she is not a nice person." Kyo stared at him then shrugged.

" She's evil, that one."

"Just stay away from her." He straitened up and went to the back cavern to see if she was awake yet. He peered in and saw her still asleep.

He left and saw his pack gathering in the center. Kouga sighed, the young ones were going to challenge him again.

He walked up to the gathering and sure enough a dozen or so males walked up to him. The rest of the males made a circle around them. One by one the males were beaten by Kouga until there was one left. Kouga ran a half circle to the other side of him and got him around the neck with one arm before the other male moved. _They have got to learn That I'm faster then them. Wait, what is that? _The male surrendered and Kouga left the circle without a word. He lifted his nose to the air.

_Two demons and two mortals. Three males. The female, that's Kagome. Shit, That must mean that pain in the ass Inuyasha. The other males must be the fox demon and that monk. It's stronger now. They're moving fast and they're close. _

Kouga went to the entrance and sure enough a few minutes later they came into view. All were soaking wet. He stood in the shadows of the entrance hoping they were going somewhere else. _Although seeing Kagome wouldn't be that bad. Except Suzaku is here. _

They were at the cave entrance and he could see Inuyasha with his nose raised slightly. He heard him say.

" That asshole, Kouga and his pack is here. Let's go."

" Inuyasha it's freezing, we need some cover." Kagome said.

" Fine, If he tries anything we're leaving." Kagome slipped off of Inuyasha's back and led the way into the entrance. Kouga stepped out of his hiding spot.

"She's evil, that one."

"Just stay away from her." He straitened up and went to the back cavern to see if she was awake yet. He peered in and saw her still asleep.

He left and saw his pack gathering in the center of the cave. Kouga sighed; the young ones were going to challenge him again.

He walked up to the gathering and sure enough a dozen or so males walked up to him. The rest of the males made a circle around them. One by one the males were beaten by Kouga until there was one left. Kouga ran a half circle to the other side of him and got him around the neck with one arm before the other male moved. _They have got to learn that I'm faster then them. Wait, what is that? _The male surrendered and Kouga left the circle without a word. He lifted his nose to the air.

_Two demons and two mortals. Three males. The female, that's Kagome. Shit, that must mean that pain in the ass Inuyasha. The other males must be the fox demon and that monk. It's stronger now. They're moving fast and they're close. _

Kouga went to the entrance and sure enough a few minutes later they came into view. All were soaking wet. He stood in the shadows of the entrance hoping they were going somewhere else. _Seeing Kagome wouldn't be that bad, except Suzaku is here. _

They were at the entrance and he could see Inuyasha with his nose raised slightly. He heard him say.

"That asshole, Kouga and his pack is here. Let's go."

"Inuyasha it's freezing, we need some cover." Kagome said and she walked just under the overhanging rock, out of the rain. With a popping noise he saw the fox demon take his normal form. The monk straightened as he hit the ground and followed Kagome.

"Fine, but if he tries anything we're leaving." Kagome slipped off of Inuyasha's back. The small fox demon walked up to Kagome and she picked him up. Inuyasha, frowning and with his hand on the Tetsuaiga hilt, entered the cave. With Kagome beside him and the monk behind him. As they became level with him, Kouga stepped from the shadows. Both monk and demon raised their weapons. The monk lowered his staff when he recognized him but Inuyasha kept his raised.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said warningly. Inuyasha lowered it slightly but kept it at groin level. Kouga looked down for a moment but otherwise seemed unperturbed. He looked back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha"

"Kouga" Inuyasha said scathingly.

Kouga ignored him and instead turned to Kagome.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He said smoothly. Kagome smiled slightly, but only slightly.

"We need some shelter, at least until the rain stops. The next village is miles off." Kouga smiled at her pleading face. He gave no answer to whether or not they could stay but merely said,

"Will the doggy bite?" He smirked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha lowered his sword slightly and gave Kouga a look that said, 'This'll hurt a lot if you don't shut up' Kouga ignored this and said,

"You need to get changed, Kagome" Inuyasha watched as Kouga's eyes wandered up and down Kagome's petite figure. Kagome suddenly became aware that her thin shirt was sticking to her body. She pulled the material away her skin in vain. It just settled back snuggly over her curves. "I'll show you where you can change." He gave Inuyasha's raised weapon a quick glance before turning with Kagome at his side into the actual cave. Inuyasha and Miroku followed right behind them. As they passed through the males, some of them still nursing injuries Kouga had given them, not many lifted their gaze to them. As a mortal, Kagome was not of much interest to them. A good majority of them had already met Inuyasha and the group.

They reached the back of the cave where the entrance to the cavern was blocked by the bearskin. Kouga pushed this aside and they all entered. As they filed through the doorway, Kagome noticed a girl in the corner of the cavern. She was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. A wolf was lounging beside her. She turned her head as they walked in. She took in the travelers and especially the two mortals. She rolled onto her side and propped herself up with an elbow.

"So, runt, who is this?" She took in the group's waterlogged clothing and smirked. Barely looking at Inuyasha and Shippou she stared at Miroku for a moment and a strange look came over her face. She quickly looked away from him and a smirk overcame her face once more. "Thanks so much, runt, you brought me lunch." Her smile widened as both Miroku's and Kagome's faces looked shocked. She looked Inuyasha up and down. "Where'd you get the albino delivery boy?" Inuyasha glared at the girl and seemed to struggle gaining composure. A flush filled his cheeks. Kouga decided it was time to intervene and said,

"Err… this is my cousin, Suzaku." Inuyasha smirked at him.

"I can see the resemblance." Kouga glaring at him didn't notice Kagome smiled slightly.

She looked over at Miroku and she couldn't help but smile wider. He was staring resolutely at Suzaku. And she couldn't blame him. As far as Demons go she was very pretty. She had black hair that fell down her back and made her look pale. The pale complexion suited her because of her lips. They were full and red, a natural feature that Kagome wish she had. She was wearing a wrap of black material obviously stolen from a village, as most clothing demons wear, if any at all. The wrap accentuated her body perfectly and was tied with a black sash. All these features would be very alluring to any male but what stood out most about her were her eyes. They were a bright, crystal blue and stood out abruptly in her pale face. At the moment they were glinting mischievously.

Kagome was brought of her musings by Kouga, who asked her,

"Wasn't there more in your group?"

"Yes, both Sango and Kirara are in search of her brother." Kouga nodded.

"There is supposed to be a storm just for the night. But you may stay here until it is over." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Kouga." Kouga smiled and then said.

"You'll have to stay in here with Suzaku, or those lechers won't leave you alone." Kagome frowned. She thought he meant Inuyasha and Miroku. Apparently they both thought the same. Kagome heard a movement behind her and saw two male demons disappear quickly. She saw Inuyasha open his mouth and tried to tell him that Kouga didn't mean them but,

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean." He asked threateningly. Kouga looked at him clearly confused.

"I didn't mean you" he said calmly.

"Touchy, Touchy. Protective of that wench aren't you?" Inuyasha spun his gave onto Suzaku. She was standing now, unnoticed by the rest of the group, leaning casually against the wall.

"What's it to you, Bitch?"

"Temper, Temper." She waggled a finger at him in a mock manner. "No name calling children."

Inuyasha readjusted his grip on the Tetsuaiga. A sneeze from beside him startled him to turn. Kagome had her hands over her mouth.

"Kagome, you need to change, you're catching a cold." He looked genuinely concerned as he handed her pack to her. She smiled at him and grabbed her pack. Kouga looked strange for a moment; an emotion had filled his face that matched the one Inuyasha got when Kagome mentioned Hojou. The looked disappeared and he exited the cavern. Inuyasha watched him with a strange expression and both he and Miroku left. Shippou stayed with Kagome he had seen her change before and besides he wanted to keep an eye on the witty wolf demon.

Suzaku lay back down with her back to Kagome as Kagome sat with her pack in her lap. She looked at Suzaku, wondering about her change in behavior. When she seemed as if she wasn't going to say anything, Kagome opened her pack and began to change. She pulled off her sticky shirt and threw this into the corner. Taking a small towel out, she wrapped this around her dripping hair. She pulled on a pair of light blue sweat pants and a white t-shirt. She kept the towel in her hair as she repacked her bag. She tossed a piece of candy that fell out of it and gave this to Shippou.

Standing, she took the towel and rubbed her hair as dry as she could get it. Finishing, she let her hair fall to her face and with a last glance at the quiet demon she left with her wet clothes. Entering the main cave again she saw an enormous fire in the center with all the demons positioned around it.

On the side closet to her was Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha had removed his outer Hakama and laid it near the fire. Silently she sat slightly behind Inuyasha and Miroku and grabbing her wet clothes leaned across Inuyasha's lap. Steadying herself on one arm she laid her clothes near Inuyasha's. Inuyasha sat stiffer as Kagome's hand brushed the inside of his leg. Kagome began to sit back when her hand slipped and she pitched forward. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her arm before she got too near the fire. Kagome was pulled backward and she landed, with a small gasp from Inuyasha, in his lap. Blushing furiously, Kagome quickly extricated herself and sat next to him in the space between him and Miroku.

"Thanks" she muttered. Inuyasha smiled slightly and nodded. Miroku shook his head. _They are so naïve, why can't they just tell each other how they feel. _He sighed._ Maybe I should tell her. No, maybe not. She sure is beautiful though._

Back in the small cavern, Suzaku rolled onto her back. _I can't feel this way, I just can't. I don't even know why I feel this way._ She gave an exasperated sigh. _I guess it would have to be his eyes, there so… alluring? Sensitive? Sexy? No, no, no. Bad Suzaku. _Rolling over she stuffed her face into the fur of the blankets. _I suppose, I can't stay in here all night. _

She stood and left the cavern. Walking over to the congregation of demons and mortals, she stood trying to decide where to sit. There were not many open spaces and didn't want to look strange just standing there so she took the first seat she saw. She quickly sat down and looked to see who was sitting next to her. Woe and Behold, The monk. _Just who I wanted as a seating companion._ _Maybe I should move. Nah that would be obvious. _So she contented herself with staring at the fire.

Miroku looked at the back of her head with a stunned look on his face. _Why is she next to me?_ _There are plenty of other places. _Sigh. _Her hair is falling into her eyes, she looks peaceful, just sitting there. Not like the girl I saw poking fun at Inuyasha. Her eyes are so beautiful. If only I could… NO, you lecher._

Inuyasha smiled at the expressions that came over his friend's face, he could only guess what he was thinking as he stared at the back of the demon's head.

Lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha started slightly as something hard hit his arm. Kagome had fallen asleep and onto his shoulder. Hesitantly he moved her carefully, laying her so that her head rested on his knee. She just settled into this new position one hand gripping the material on the leg of his inner kimono. Carefully he swept a hair out of her face, brushing his fingertips across her face. _She's so warm._ He reached his hand out.

"Mnn-esha" she muttered softly, she gripped his kimono tighter. Quickly he moved his hand and thoughts away from Kagome and quickly joined Miroku in staring at the fire.

It wasn't long before the exhaustion of traveling hit both Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha drowsed with his chin to his chest and Miroku fell into full fledged sleep. It must have been a few hours before Kouga's voice roused them. When Inuyasha awoke he noticed that the fire looked brighter and then noticed the gathering darkness at the cave entrance. Shaking the daze of sleep out of his head he looked up at Kouga who was standing next to him with a large bottle in his hand and an array of stone cups. Handing these cups to Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Suzaku he held up the bottle.

"Sake" he said. He poured a glassful into each of their cups. Inuyasha looked at him with raised eyebrows. _What is he doing?_

"It's str…" Kouga started to say as both Miroku and Suzaku drained theirs. "Strong." He finished. "Gods, monk, you must have a strong stomach." Miroku winced as the drink burned down his throat.

"You don't even know." Kouga refilled the glass and Miroku drained half of it. Smiling Kouga set the bottle by Miroku and left to get more. Inuyasha smirked to himself. _A drunken Miroku will prove entertaining. _Inuyasha drank half of his glass and set it in front of him. Kagome stared at hers unsure of whether or not to drink it. She had only drunk once, when she was little and had stolen a swallow from her mom's glass, and hadn't enjoyed it then.

Then, taking a deep breath she swallowed the entire contents of her cup. She cringed as it hit her throat and shivered as warmth spread throughout her body. At the moment she neither knew nor cared how it would affect her later and filled her glass again.

Inuyasha looked at her with raised eyebrows. Smirking he swallowed the remainder of his own. Kagome felt strange for a moment but the feeling dissipated. After another glass the burn in her throat faded and all she noticed was the warmth that spread through her body. With every sip her thoughts became more and more dazed. Her apprehension in her actions after drinking forgotten, she downed five glasses. After the last one she set her glass down and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked. She looked dazed and she was smiling awkwardly. She began to lean forward when her face became pale and her eyes wide. She quickly stood and ran out of the cave. Bewildered, Inuyasha stood and ran after her. As he stepped out of the cave, he shivered as the cold hit his warm body. Pricking his ears he heard a rustling in the bushes to his right, walking through these he saw a dark figure hunched against the trees.

"Kagome?" He said softly. He walked up behind her and touched her back softly. She straightened and turned to him,

"Inuya…" she began, before quickly turning away from him and retching over a bush. With a pitying smile he pricked his ears and caught the sound of running water. Grabbing her arm he led her to a small stream. Muttering thanks she promptly knelt to clean out her mouth. Then she splashed water on her face to clear her head, it worked but only a little. Scooting back slightly she sat holding her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Inuyasha quietly knelt behind her and hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders. Kagome shivered involuntarily and Inuyasha quickly pulled his arms away. Afraid he had scared or confused her. But as he pulled back, her hands grabbed his wrists and resettled his arms. Inuyasha held her tighter, pulling her into his chest. She leaned her head onto his chest. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha moved and knelt in front of her. He gazed into her face and as only he could do, read her emotions. Her eyes always gave her away so easily. What he saw there mystified him. _Confusion… Comfort… Longing? _Without thinking he put his clawed hand under her chin and moved his face towards her until his conscience caught up with. _What am I doing? _Their faces were inches apart and he could feel her breath on his lips. He looked into her eyes for signs to stop him and finding none took a breath. But Kagome was the first one to move she closed the distance. His eyes shot open at her boldness then closed as heat rapidly spread from his lips to the pit of his stomach. He let go of her chin and moved his hand to the back of his head. Pulling her head towards him, he deepened the kiss.

She did not know what had possessed her and a small voice in her head was screaming, _what are you doing? Stop This! _But this voice was drowned out by an electric buzz that spread heat throughout her bodyWrapping her arms around Inuyasha she lost her balance and fell backwards taking Inuyasha with her. Inuyasha, never breaking lip contact, balanced him on his elbows to keep his weight off her. Slowly he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, sending chills down her spine. As she opened her mouth, his tongue entered, tasting every inch he could reach. Gasping for air, they broke apart, staring at each other. They were both flushed and Kagome's breathing was coming in short gasps. His body taking over, he dipped his head back down and began to kiss a trail along her neck. She gasped as she felt his warm breath against her sensitive skin. She leaned her head back to give him more access. He quickly covered this space with his mouth and tongue. Kagome's eyes grew wide as he kissed a trail down her neck and to the v of her shirt.

"Inuyasha" A nearby voice startled Inuyasha's face out of its position. "Kagome" It was Miroku and he was close.

Inuyasha quickly stood up, walked over to the stream and dunked his head. Shaking his hair dry he looked over at Kagome. She was just standing up as Miroku came into view through the trees. He looked between the two of them.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course" said Kagome. "I just don't think that the drink agreed with me, that's all." He looked at her warily, his eyes focusing on her neck.

"Is that a bruise on your neck?" Miroku walked towards Kagome looking at her neck. Kagome's eyes widened as Miroku moved her hair away from her neck.

"It almost looks as if you got bit by something." His eyes wandered to Inuyasha who was looking at Kagome's neck also.

"I tripped when I ran out of the cave." She lied quickly, "I must've bruised it then."

"Well then, let's go back, its freezing." He turned away and Kagome cracked a small smile. _I'm not cold at all. _She andInuyasha followed closely behind watching as Miroku tripped over several tree roots.

Back in the cave, the wolf demons were drunkenly singing a song about slaughtering villages. Kagome and Inuyasha resumed there seats by the fire, closer to each other. Inuyasha resumed drinking, but Kagome left hers in front of her. She contented herself with reliving the few minutes they were outside._ How did that happen? Oh Kami in heaven. _

She was startled out of her thoughts by Miroku, who had set his cup down roughly on the stone. He seemed to have drunk the rest of the bottle. Turning her head towards him she could see his face was bright red, probably from the alcohol and he was kneeling in front of Suzaku. He grabbed her hand and Suzaku stared at him as if he had sprouted feathers.

Kagome, knowing what he was about to do, frowned slightly. Miroku, unnoticed by the demons that were singing and laughing, continued,

"Suzaku, I am but a humble" Kagome winced, "monk, but I am cursed. I have had a curse laid upon my right hand. A curse that will kill me in any number of years. My one wish is to have children before I die." _Here it comes._ "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Suzaku looked horrified as she stared at Miroku, she stared at him for so long that Miroku's drunken smile began to fade. Then she did the strangest thing that anyone woman Miroku had asked that question did. She blushed and a half smile came over her face. Kagome raised her eyebrows. _What was she doing? _Suzaku covered her face, pulling her hand from Miroku's grip, as she began to hiccup. She began to giggle through her hiccups and Kagome stared at her incredulously._ I think she drank too much. _Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome's ear.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know"

Miroku was staring at Suzaku in shock. It seemed that Suzaku wasn't going to stop hiccupping anytime soon. Miroku stood, unsmiling, and left the cave leaving his staff and companions behind.

"Do you think…?" Kagome began.

"No, better to leave him alone. Especially when he's drank that much." Inuyasha said. "I still don't understand that Suzaku though look at her." Suzaku was still hiccupping but her giggling had subsided. She had her head in her knees. Her face was hidden by her hair but you could see her body jolt with each hiccup. Finally she seemed to finish hiccupping, but she still kept her head in her knees.

"Oops" Kagome turned her head to see Kouga Laughing with his pack; he had fallen over knocking three males over. Kagome shook her head, _why had he brought out the sake. Maybe to make up for being an ass? Maybe. It was nice gesture though. _Kagome saw movement out the corner of her eye. Suzaku was getting up. She walked slowly towards the cave entrance and disappeared through it. _I wonder what she's doing. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his chest and all other thoughts, but him, were erased.

Outside, Suzaku walked out into the clearing and saw Miroku slightly around the corner of the cave out of sight of the entrance. He didn't seem upset; on the contrary he just seemed a little surprised. Suzaku walked up to him and leaned against the wall, still standing, beside him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to laugh at you. I just, I don't know. Lost it. A little too much to drink." Miroku didn't answer her he just sat there staring at his knees. She knelt down in front of him. Trying to get his attention. "Hey are you even listening." Miroku lifted his head up and quickly, before she could react, flung himself forward and kissed her, almost missing her lips. Pulling away she stared at him from a few feet away.

"What the hell?" He had a look of accomplishment on his face. Leaning forward slightly with a blank look on her face she knelt in front of him again. Smiling she raised her hand above her head and brought it down quickly.

SMACK. A bright red mark appeared on his face. He rubbed the spot still smiling; he seemed unperturbed that she had just hit him. _This man is nuts. _She glared at him trying to ignore the tingling sensation on her lips and the desire to kiss him again. _It's the alcohol; he just did that because he drank too much. _She looked at his eyes, they were clear and unglazed. The alcohol didn't seem to have much of an effect on him or at least not now. Her mind began to race.

_I want to do this. _

_You can't! _

_He's so… sexy. _

_No! He's mortal. _

_That doesn't matter._

_Go home and tell that to the elders._

_I don't care._

_Yes you do and you know it. _

_I am going to._

_No. You. Are. Not. _

_Oh, yes I am. _Suzaku stared at Miroku through this internal battle.

"He's Lunch, Not a Lover." Miroku's eyes opened in shock. _Fuck, did I say that out loud?_

"What did you say?" She winced and Miroku leaned farther back against the wall.

"Nothing, I..." She stopped.

"Lunch?" Suzaku looked back up at him. His eyes were wide and he looked a bit frightened. Suzaku struggled for a moment not to laugh at the look on his face but cracked a smile in spite of herself. This seemed to freak him out even more, so it quickly disappeared.

"Wait." Miroku's frightened face was quickly replaced by one of confusion. "Did you say?" He stopped, staring at her. Suzaku winced; _I can't believe I said that._

"Lover?" _Shit _"That's what you said isn't it?"

"I… well, I…" _Gods help me, how do I get myself out of this. Oh… Fuck it._

_Do not throw things at the author for cliffies. sigh Fine you may throw soft things. Screams I SAID SOFT!_

_Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. This story is already finished so all I have to do is upload them. _

_Please Review! I am so fond of them. They make me feel are warm and fuzzy,even the flames. _

_Much Hugz,_

_Nanda_


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't you just LOVE pocky?_

_Yum… Munch, Munch._

_Yogurt covered pretzel sticks! Yay!_

_Pocky for all my reviewers. I have 18 hits and no reviews?_

Pout Review please!

Loves,

Nanda

She grabbed the front of Miroku's robes roughly and pulled his face towards her. When her face was several inches from his own she let go of his robes and braced her hands on his crossed knees. Miroku tried his hardest to keep his eyes on her face rather than the view of cleavage that showed now that she was leaning towards him. This became excessively easier as she leaned closer to him. He watched her eyes, she was gazing into his own and they were filled to the brim with an emotion that he recognized immediately. He had worn it himself every time he asked a woman, "the question". She was moving slowly towards him and he couldn't stand it. Quickly, he grabbed her shoulders and he closed the distance. Her face flooded with heat as his lips pressed against her own. The kiss soon deepened as both their mouths opened. Her arms began to feel limp and they soon lost their bracing on his knees. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. Never breaking contact, she moved so that she was straddling his knees.  
Breaking apart and gasping, Miroku immediately began to kiss a trail down her chin and neck. Suzaku had leaned her head to one side to give him more access when common sense kicked in.

"Wait…" He lifted his lips from her neck and looked up. "We can't do this here" Regretting the lack of his mouth on her neck; she stood up and began to walk along the stone wall grabbing the sleeve of his robe. She led him down the wall and around the corner. The trees grew up against this area so they had to walk between trees. After several paces, Suzaku let go of his sleeve and stepped up to the wall. She moved a few branches and revealed an opening in the stone. She stepped in and Miroku followed, she covered the opening back up leaving a small area at the top still there.

When Miroku entered he had expected it too be dark, but instead a soft moonlight filtered through a hole in the ceiling. In the corner he saw a pile of what appeared to be a pile of furs.

"What is this place?" He asked turning to Suzaku who still stood near the entrance.

"I found this the last time I was here, a couple months ago. I put the furs in here and used it to be by myself."

"Oh" he said softly, "if you have this the why are you in there with Kouga's pack?"

"To piss off Kouga." She smiled and moved towards him, grabbing his robes in one hand and leaning towards him. Here, her height was an advantage; she barely had to raise her head to kiss him. Separating from him she led him to the furs in the corner. He sat down on them and she straddled his knees again. Without missing a beat Miroku resumed kissing a line down her neck, gently sucking at the junction between neck and shoulder, sending chills down her spine and causing a small moan to escape her lips. As he began to travel farther down she stopped him, grabbing his chin and kissing him, her tongue breaking past his lips and dancing with his. When she broke the kiss she began to kiss his neck, kissing roughly biting softly, her teeth softly grazing the skin. Miroku leaned his head back and Suzaku filled the space given with her mouth and tongue.

Bringing her head back, she loosened the tie on his robes. Untied the robe fell off his shoulders, revealing the smooth and muscled skin of his chest. Miroku slid them off his arms and it fell to his waist.

Pushing him backwards onto the furs she softly ran her hands along his chest relishing the heat and feeling of it. Miroku, feeling restless and not quite liking the feeling of being dominated, quickly grabbed her hips and rolled causing her to come to a rest under him. He smiled fiendishly at her surprised expression. Releasing her hips he released himself from the robes entirely revealing a white pair of breeches1 that hugged his slender, muscular waist. Tossing the robe aside he settled on his arms above her, leaning down to kiss her. As he did he loosened her sash, when it was untied he pulled softly on it. Noticing what he was doing she arched her back and he pulled it out from under her tossing it with his robe. Then returning to her wrap, untied the small knot that held it at the top of her chest. Gently pulling this down, he revealed her chest and leant down to kiss the area between them. Moving his hand to her left breast he ran a coarse thumb over and around it. Winning a small gasp from Suzaku he leaned in and took the other in his mouth. Sucking the nipple and rolling it on the roof of his mouth. A small moan escaped her mouth and she arched under him running her hands along his exposed back.

Leaving her breasts he kissed a line down her stomach to her navel. Removing her hands off his back, she tugged softly on the waist of his breeches. He smiled and moved his hand to her thigh running up the length, causing her to gasp. Removing his hand he pulled off the breeches throwing them aside and resumed his kneeling position.

She sat up and looked at him, noticing the strange look on his face. _Is he… nervous?_ She smiled and leaned forward, calmly reached out and grasped it at the base, slowly pulling forward.

"Ahh…" he inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. She smiled pulling back the soft, loose layer of skin at the tip and running up the shaft to the base where it met his body in a soft, curly mass of dark hair. She smiled when he moaned softly as she pulled back.

Sitting back, she pulled the wrap off the rest of her body, leaving her body completely bare. Hesitating slightly he came to her capturing her lips in a passionate, lust filled kiss. He retreated from her lips and made his way to below her stomach, pushing her thighs apart with his face, and bestowed a fervent kiss that received a soft, gasping moan. Smiling slightly, he opened his mouth and snaked out his tongue, slowly licking her from bottom to top.

"Gods." She gasped as his tongue hit the tiny nub that rested above her opening. Lifting his head he moved up her body and bestowed a soft kiss on her lips.

Positioning himself in a kneeling position between her legs he looked up at her. She lay before him without any sign of fear or regret. Leaning over her once again he whispered softly in her ear, his lips grazing it softly.

"Show me the way." His voice was so lust filled and seductive it sent chills down her spine, softly she reached down and gripped him in her hand. Slowly moving him she guided him to the right spot. She removed her hand and he steadied himself. They both took a deep breath to prepare them for what they were doing. Then slowly, Miroku rolled his hips and entered her. They gasped collectively, him from the incredible warmth and tightness that had enveloped him, her from the feeling of something foreign invading her. She tensed for a moment then relaxed as he began to move his hips again. They both began to breath heavier the more he drove into her. Miroku leaned forward his face flushed and buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking as he began to move faster. Suzaku wrapped her legs around his thighs and her arms around his shoulders, trying to pull him farther into her with each stroke. Their bodies writhed together, glistening with sweat. Miroku leaned farther in as his passion swelled with the seed in his loins. As for Suzaku she gasped as an insistent heat began to grow in the pit of her stomach working its way out from the inside, taking her breath away.

"Oh." She cried out softly as the feeling swelled. Miroku moaned in response, resting his head between her breasts as he continued pumping. She felt Miroku's body stiffen against her own, but her own rapture was too prominent to register what was happening. Miroku was fighting with himself as he recognized the feeling in his groin. He could feel Suzaku's muscles tightening around his shaft making it harder to continue with each thrust.

"_Don't do it!"_ his mind screamed, begging his body to listen. His body resisted the plea but in the end his sanity won.

Suzaku cried out beneath him and he quickly began to pull out. But as he did so, she quickly wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back into her. Not completely registering what had happened, Miroku cried out as glorious release was met and his seed burst from his body.

Suzaku felt something hot enter her as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. Miroku collapsed beside her on the furs still breathing heavily with his eyes closed. She rolled onto her side to look at him. _Hmm… humble monk?_ She smiled as he opened his eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to 'bear' your children." She said in a blasé tone. He smiled and shrugged. Suddenly exhausted, she leaned her head into his chest; he wrapped an arm over her and soon after fell asleep.

Later that night, Miroku woke immediately to the sound of rustling out side of the cave. Adjusting his eyes to the dim light he started for a moment to see a naked Suzaku lying next to him. Then remembering the events of a few hours ago smiled slightly. He quickly stood pulling on his breeches as the rustling continued, cursing silently about forgetting his staff. Walking to the opening in the stone wall, he peered through branches covering it, loosening the prayer beads around his wrist.

"Having fun are we?" he started slightly as Inuyasha's voice sounded from next to the opening. Miroku quickly moved some branches and stepped out into the cold air, shivering slightly as it hit his bare chest. He quickly covered the opening back up and turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a small, smug grin on his face and was leaning against a tree. Miroku raised his eyebrows trying to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb. I can smell her in there and on you." Inuyasha smiled wickedly. Miroku smirked.

"Hmm… and that was a bruise on Kagome's neck" Inuyasha's smile faded and he glared at Miroku.

"Either way you'd better both wash up before coming back. This pack won't like you mating with one their kind." He pointed behind his shoulder, "There's a river about twenty paces from here." He turned and walked off back into the woods. Miroku sighed and reentered the cave, sitting on the furs and leaning against the wall. He watched the sleeping demon and sighed. _Am I going to regret this? Or better yet… will she?_

He sighed and went back to lie beside her, grabbing his robe he unfolded it and spread it over her. He smiled as she rolled towards him settling against his chest. Closing his eyes he fell asleep almost immediately.

"Did you find Miroku?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha came into the clearing.

"Yeah."

"With Suzaku?" She smiled and patted a spot next to her on the moss covered ground around the corner from the cave entrance.

"Who else." He sat behind her and threw his arms around her shoulders. "I swear that man has a death wish. You don't mate with one of their own under their own noses." Kagome smirked slightly.

"At least the pack is sleeping now." She looked back to the cave entrance. "With serious headaches in the morning." Inuyasha smiled.

"How's your head?"

"Fine" she settled her head into his chest. He leaned his head forward, his lips grazing her ear lightly, as he kissed her cheek gently. She softly turned her head and caught his lips in a soft, caressing kiss. Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, asking a silent question. He found the answer when she turned to sit in his lap and kissed him again, her arms wrapping around him. He lifted one hand to rest on the back of her head as his tongue broke through her lips. After a few minutes she broke the kiss, trailing kisses down his neck to his shoulder.

"Kagome." His voice was husky and low as a result of her boldness. She smiled into his neck then turned her head to listen to the pound of his heart. He closed his eyes as she resumed kissing his neck. Then he stopped her and proceeded to kiss hers. Kissing and biting softly. His teeth on her skin sent chills down her spine. She shivered slightly and Inuyasha, taking it as being cold, wrapped his arms tighter around her. She gasped softly as his lips traveled to her shirt line. He gently kissed the line down the v of her white tee. Her breathing got somewhat heavier as his hands traveled to her waist, holding her there. With one arm around his neck she moved her other to his ears. Softly she ran the nail of her index finger down the center of one of his ears. He stiffed and inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. Smiling she reached down again.

"S…Stop…ah." He moaned as she did it once more and breathed out. Inuyasha moved his head to level with her and gazed into her eyes. Seeing the pleading question there she smiled and nodded slowly. He gently deposited her onto ground next to him and pulled her shirt over her head. She gasped as the cold air hit her back then moaned softly as he leaned in and kissed the area of breast he could see above her bra. Reaching around behind her he carefully undid the clasp and her bra fell away, revealing her soft, pink breasts to the air. She lay back onto the soft ground and he followed trailing kisses between her breasts. Positioning himself partially over her and he leaned down and took one pink nipple in his mouth. Lapping it vigorously at first then sucking it gently. He gently moved his other hand to her other nipple rubbing his thumb over it. Kagome moaned and arched below him, pulling softly on his silver tresses. Inuyasha groaned softly as the scent of her excitement caught his sensitive nose but continued to play with her breasts.

"Inu…oh" she moaned softly as he sat up, pulling her sweat pants over her hips and off her legs then nosing in between her thighs. With the barrier of her pants gone the smell got stronger, she spread her legs apart encouragingly and he pulled her panties off. Then he sat back and untied his hakama and let it fall to the ground. He placed the Tetsuaiga with this. With these gone, it just left his white inner kimono. He sat back on his heels, looking at her. She lay before him stripped of everything and he began to loosen the ties on his kimono. Then his human conscience caught up with him. _What am I doing?_ _This is Kagome, sweet, pure Kagome. Innocence. Who am I to take that from her? _His hands dropped from the waist ties and he frowned slightly.

After a few moments of inaction on Inuyasha's part, Kagome sat up and looked at him. She quizzically cocked her head to one side.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked softly, her voice slightly cracked. _Why did he stop?_

"Kagome, I can't do this to you." Now she was really confused.

"What do you mean?" He frowned slightly and looked into her face.

"I can't take your innocence." Kagome gave him a strange half-smile as she began to doubt for a moment the choices that ran through her head. Then a resolution came into her mind.

"Then there's only one thing to do," Her voice broke slightly but she smiled all the same. "I'll have to give it to you." He looked up into her face and couldn't help but feel a weight come off his shoulders. As selfish as a demon he could be, his human conscience couldn't do this to Kagome just for his own pleasure. Then he felt something strange going on below his waist. He looked down to see Kagome deftly loosening the ties.

"K-Kagome." He said quietly and cocked his head quizzically to one side. She quickly finished untying the sash and stood, pulling it off his shoulders. It fell into a heap at his ankles and she stepped towards him, pressing her face into his chest. Softly he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer so that every available inch of their skin was touching. They stood for a moment enjoying the heat and feel of each others skin. Kagome felt something hard and warm against the inside of her leg, making her tingle between her thighs. Then Kagome broke from him and lay back on the ground, Inuyasha following. He positioned himself between her knees and she sat up on her elbows looking up at him. She looked him up and down, his face was flushed slightly and his hair fell across his chest and shoulders in waves of silver. Her eyes traveled down his body, from his sculptured chest to slim, muscular waist. Her eyes rested for a moment on what she had revealed after releasing him from his kimono. She smiled as he shifted under her gaze, and then lay back against the ground. He straddled her leg and looked down at her, his face radiating desire. Kagome took a deep breath as he grabbed himself in one hand and leaned over her. He set himself on the source of great heat that radiated from her and looked up at her. Then, taking a deep breath rolled his hips forward. Taken aback for a moment, Kagome cried out softly as he entered her. She tensed and closed her eyes.

"Relax." Kagome opened her eyes as Inuyasha began to speak. His face was flushed and he was wearing a somewhat pained expression.

"What?"

"Relax; it's like getting run through. The more you tense it, the more it hurts."

"Only you would say that." She smiled.

"Yes, but you're smiling." He sighed softly as she relaxed against him. Leaning forward to kiss her, he began to move his hips. She gasped as he did so and he leaned into her. After several more strokes all feelings of discomfort were forgotten and she began to feel as if, with every stroke, he touched something in her that had been denied for too long. Inuyasha buried his face into her neck as he moved faster. A warmth began to spread through her body as his thrusts became stronger. As the warmth spread she reached her hands up to his ears. She began to run his nails along the center of his ears. He moaned in response and began to move faster. She writhed beneath him wrapping her legs around his thighs and her hands ceased their movement on his ears and tangled themselves in his hair. Inuyasha's movements became more passionate the more he thrust and his imminent climax began to sink in. He moaned into her neck as he felt her muscles press around his shaft making it harder for him to continue. Kagome's breathing began to come in shorter and shorter gasps and Inuyasha matched it breath for breath.

'_Now, before it's too late.'_ His human conscience caught up with him just as Kagome cried out beneath him, shattering every last of his resistance. As he did she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and bucked beneath him. He collapsed to the side of her, his silver tresses sticking to his face and chest.

Panting heavily, he leaned over to her ear and whispered softly,

"I love you." She gasped the last waves of her orgasm and her eyes grew wide. Then she rolled onto her side and looked at him. He was looking back at her, still panting heavily. Smiling she kissed him softly and whispered,

"I love you." She felt giddy as he wrapped his arms over her. _I never thought that I would lose my virginity to a demon._ She smiled into his chest.

They had been laying in each other's arms for some time before Kagome noticed light on the horizon. _Shit. _

"Inuyasha."

"Hmm." He said softly.

"We had better get in the cave. It's getting light." Inuyasha sighed then sat up. She did the same and moved to the pile of clothes that lay a few feet away. She pulled on her clothes and watched as Inuyasha adjusted his Hakama. He smiled when he noticed her watching him and walked over to her. He gave her a hand up.

"I meant what I said." He said softly. She smiled, getting on to her toes and kissed him softly.

"So did I." she whispered. Kagome felt something wet on her cheek. She looked up as rain began falling softly. Grabbing Inuyasha's sleeve she mad her way back to the entrance as the rain began to get gradually heavier. They stepped into the entrance and Inuyasha shook his hair dry before they entered the cave itself. Upon entering they carefully stepped their way through the throng of sleeping demons and to the other side of the now dead fire. Taking seats next to each other, Kagome soon fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

Suzaku awoke as a dim light began filling the cave, Stretching she rolled over and straight into Miroku's bare chest.

_Oh shit, we stayed out here all night._ Miroku stirred, bringing his hand to his face, and opened his eyes. He smiled when he noticed she was awake, and then raised his eyebrows at the look on her face. She was hugging her knees and a worried expression covered her features.

"Shit." She said. Miroku moved to kneel in front of her.

"Suzaku?" he asked softly.

"I have to leave." Miroku stared at her confused, not understanding what was going on. She looked at him with a stunned expression. "I have to leave before they wake up. I wasn't thinking clearly last night." She stood up and made her way to her clothes. Quickly tying her wrap she looked back over her shoulder at Miroku. He was still seated and still looking utterly confused. She knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his knees.

"I don't exactly know how to explain this, but last night when we." She smiled and nodded pointedly. "Well, you marked me. The pack will smell that, renounce me and possibly kill you. I was so foolish." She sat back on her heels. Miroku looked worried for a moment then confused again.

"Wait, are you not supposed to mate?"

"No, it's not that. It's that you're a… mortal." She gave him a small pitying smile then stood up. He stood with her and grabbed his robe as they walked to the branch-shaded entrance. Pushing them aside she stepped out into a soft rain. He followed and quickly stepped under the cover of the nearby trees. Suzaku turned and began to walk towards the cave entrance, Miroku following silently. At the edge of the wood she let out a low, piercing whistle and after a few moments, Mekia came trotting up to her. The wolf came to Suzaku and nuzzled her outstretched hand, then sat beside Suzaku. Suzaku then turned to Miroku who was leaning against a tree still holding his robes over one arm. He straightened and looked at her.

"Sayonara." She said bluntly and began to turn away. Miroku quickly grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"No, wait." He said quickly. He looked away for a moment in thought then turned back to her.

"Come with me." She stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"With that Hanyou and wench?" she crossed her arms.

"Well, yes, but it would be better than by yourself." Suzaku stared at him in disbelief for a moment then sighed. _Oh, Gods, what am I doing?_

"Can we leave soon? I need to be out of here before the pack wakes up." Miroku smiled and nodded, grabbing his robes and pulling them on quickly. Then he left Suzaku under the trees and walked across the wet stone and into the cave.

Standing in the entrance he glanced at the demons sprawled across the stone. Spotting red on the far side of the cave, he made his way carefully through the sleeping demons. At closer look he noticed that Kagome lay sleeping in the Hentai's arms. Smirking he knelt behind Inuyasha and tapped him in the shoulder. Inuyasha grunted softly but otherwise seemed unperturbed. Miroku sighed and tapped him slightly harder. Inuyasha opened his eyes and tried rolling over, but his other arm was trapped under a sleeping Kagome. Looking over his shoulder, he looked surprised at seeing Miroku, but this quickly disappeared. Instead Inuyasha's face flushed as he saw Miroku smiling and looking over him to Kagome. Quickly he turned back over to see Kagome awake and also staring at Miroku, though her blush conquered his. Remembering the previous evening's events she quickly sat up and opened her mouth, her blush deepening.

"Not now." Miroku said softly, still smiling. "Are you ready to leave? If not, we are." Kagome cocked her head to one side.

"Wait, we?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Suzaku's coming with us." Miroku said quietly.

"Huh? Wait, why is she coming with us?" Kagome yawned. "And why do we have to leave so early?"

"Err… no time to explain." He said quickly. "Now, are you coming?" Inuyasha sat up.

"I never wanted to be here in the first place." He said. Kagome shot him a quick glare before standing up.

"I'll get Shippou and my pack." With that she turned and entered the small cave in the back. Miroku turned back to Inuyasha.

"Would you mind telling me why you are taking her with us?" Inuyasha wore a smug grin.

"Err… family problems?" he said half-heartedly. Inuyasha's grin widened.

"Could it have anything to do with last night?" He asked. Now it was Miroku's turn to flush, He opened his mouth.

"Goo Morin'." A sleepy kitsune interrupted them. They turned to look at him and he stopped mid-yawn, taking in their irked looks. "What I do?" Kagome sent them dirty looks before picking Shippou up.  
"If we're leaving, let's go." Kagome said. Miroku looked around at the pack and stood. He led the way around the pack and out of the cave.

The rain was coming down in sheets now and they quickly made their way to the cover of the trees. They found Suzaku seated at the base of a tree with her chin resting on her hand.

1 Breeches are pants, not underwear (didn't know if you knew or not.) I don't actually know but I would hope, or maybe not, that he wore pants under that robe. This particular male, as with Inuyasha, does not wear underwear. I can't actually see Kouga or Sesshomaru wearing them either. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. I'm all done except for the epilogue now! Yayness. Anyways. Review Please. I love my reviewers. **

Suzaku looked up as the group walked back into the woods. Miroku walked up to her and gave her a hand up. Inuyasha smiled roguishly and Shippou was looking from Miroku to Suzaku with a wary frown. An awkward silence enveloped them as no one spoke immediately. Then Miroku cleared his throat.

"Err… Let's get going." Inuyasha walked forward and passed Miroku, Kagome quickly followed with Shippou. The three of them took the lead and Miroku, Suzaku and Mekia followed behind.

"Where are we going?" Suzaku leaned towards him to speak softly.

"I think back to the bone-eater's well."

"Where?" She asked skeptically.

"The bone-eater's well. Err… Kagome," he pointed at Kagome's back. "She goes through the well to get to her own time."

"Own time?" Suzaku furrowed her brow. "I don't understand. Isn't this her time?" Miroku smiled and shook his head.

"No…" he began to try to explain about Kagome's time travel to Suzaku.

For the remainder of their traveling that day, Miroku answered Suzaku's various questions about their group. When they stopped their traveling for the day in a small clearing, Kagome immediately set to setting up her sleeping area and Miroku began a fire. Suzaku sat against a tree trunk and closed her eyes.

_What am I doing? _She sighed and opened her eyes. Kagome had pulled five bowls and a small pot out. She set these in front of her and reached back into her pack and pulled out a colored packet with strange figures drawn on it. Suzaku stared as Kagome went to the stream that ran next to the clearing and filled the pot then came back and set it on the fire. Kagome sat down and tore the top off the packet then poured its contents into the water. Then she sat back and Suzaku sighed. _How did I get with such a strange group? A monk, a dog demon, fox demon and a mortal girl who travels time? I never should have left home._

She looked back up at Kagome who was now taking the steaming pot off of the fire and pouring it into the bowls. She reached back into her pack and pulled out 5 sets of chopsticks that were tied with twine. Then she passed a bowl and chopsticks to each of them.

Suzaku looked down into her bowl and saw that it was full of a dark broth. Taking the end of her Chopstick she stirred it and noticed that mein noodles were at the bottom. She followed the others suit in using her chopsticks to lift the noodle out of the bowl. Taking a bite she smiled, _Hmmm… I could get use to this._

She finished eating and handed her bowl back to Kagome who gathered them all and walked to the stream to clean them. Mekia stood and stretched, she then quickly nuzzled Suzaku's shoulder and disappeared into the trees in search of a hunt.

Suzaku leaned back against the trunk of a tree and sighed contentedly, the warmth of the fire causing her to become drowsy. Miroku subconsciously smiled as he watched her head bow onto her chest as she dozed off. Taking his staff in hand he stood to lean against a tree.

Kagome came back from the stream and sat next to Inuyasha, she quietly laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned to look at her for a moment then looked back into the fire.

Miroku smiled when, after a few minutes, Kagome's head fell from Inuyasha's shoulder to his lap. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. She told them both a quick good night and climbed into her bedroll. Inuyasha sighed softly and leaned back against the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes. Miroku stayed standing as he watched the fire dim and go out.

The next morning dawned and they began their traveling again. It only took them half a day to reach the Bone-eaters well. Kagome hurriedly told them goodbye and swung her leg over the edge of the well.

"Oh, Miroku, If Sango comes back, could you keep her here. I need to talk to her." With that she jumped into the well.

Inuyasha then walked up to the well and quickly jumped in, Kagome had agreed that he could come with her.

Miroku turned abruptly and sat down at the edge of the clearing, Suzaku followed him.

"Who's Sango?" She asked. Miroku turned to her.

"A demon Slayer."

"She is in your group?"

"Yes, but right now she is off looking for her brother."

"Oh." Suzaku glanced around. "Is there a stream or something nearby?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need to bathe." She stood up. "Will you show me where it is?" Miroku stood and stretched his arms.

"There's a hot springs you could use. It's a little farther but better than the cold." She shrugged and taking that for consent, turned and led her into the trees.

After about a quarter of an hour they reached a small outcropping of large rocks. In the center of these rocks was a small hot spring. They walked through the rocks to the edge of the water and Miroku turned to Suzaku.

"I'll wait over there." He pointed to a clearing on the other side of the rocks, out of sight. Suzaku smiled.

_Not if I can help it._

Quickly she stepped onto the rock in front of him and leaned backwards. As she had hoped he quickly dropped his staff to the rocks and grabbed her, losing his balance. This caused them both to plummet into the spring.

Suzaku surfaced and then Miroku, Suzaku smiled and covered her mouth at the bewildered look on Miroku's face. Then standing up she untied her wrap and tossed it onto a rock that was sitting in the sun. Miroku was still sitting in the water in his water logged robe with a bemused expression on his face. Suzaku smiled and went over to him, straddling his knees in the shallow water. She untied his robe, pulled off his breeches and stood in front of him to toss them onto the rocks. She knelt back down in front of him and smiled.

"Why, pray tell, did you do that?" He indicated the rock where his staff now lay and smiled.

"Hmm" she said mockingly and pushed his wet hair out of his face. Pushing his head to one side she dipped in and kissed his neck, down to his chest. Her hand reached down to his groin and he gasped when she met her target. Moving her lips to meet his she moved her hand along the shaft. He moaned into her lips and she left them to go back to his neck. Then she felt Miroku's lips on her neck and smiled, throwing his head back to give him more room.

She let go of him as he sat back up and turned so that she was under him. He kissed her again then taking himself in one hand bent over her. In one quick stroke he took her. She gasped at the strange feeling the water created and wrapped her arms around his back, her legs around his own. She closed her eyes as he moved faster, his mouth sucking at her breasts in the water. He came back up for air and she leaned forward where his neck was exposed and began to kiss his neck.

The familiar feeling was pressing at his groin but he did not move to do anything about it. Both their breathing was heavy and their bodies were slippery in the water. Miroku wrapped one arm around her hips and the other around her back as she cried out. Miroku thrust once more before releasing himself. He quickly turned over so that he was seated on the stone and her on him.

Her head was resting on his shoulder as they both rode out the last of their orgasms. She kissed his neck before getting off of him and dunking under the water. She came back to him and sat in his lap, smiling he wrapped his arms round her.

They sat there for a while until Suzaku raised her hand to her face. The ends of her fingers were wrinkled.

She stood quietly and gave Miroku a hand up. Carefully easing out of the water, Suzaku knelt and kissed him softly before going to the rock that held their clothes. Miroku raised himself onto the rock ledge and stood. Turning around he faced a very surprised female.

"Sango?"

"Sango?" As Miroku faced the stunned demon slayer, Kirara mewled in greeting and he watched as she quickly looked him up and down, from his dripping hair to well, other parts of his anatomy. Miroku was just beginning to reach down to cover himself when Mekia and Suzaku appeared from around the rock where their clothes lay. She looked in shock from Sango to Miroku before stepping straight in front of Sango, shielding Miroku from her view.

"Who are you?" she asked, a sliver of ice finding its way in her voice. Miroku quickly pulled his breeches from the rock and began to pull them on. Sango meanwhile, stared at Suzaku as if she was a lunatic.

"I'm Sango." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Who are you?" Miroku watched as the two woman glared icily at each other.

"What do you want?" Suzaku asked coldly.

"I should ask you the same thing." Sango glared at Suzaku for a moment than looked past her to Miroku,

"Do you know her?"

"Yes"

"What is she doing here?" Silence. Miroku looked from Suzaku to Sango who were both looking at him intently.

"She's traveling with us." Sango raised her eyebrows.

"Since when?"

"It's a long story."

"Fine" she said absently, she looked at Suzaku and finally noticed that her hair was just as wet as Miroku's. She smiled benignly before shaking her head.

"You truly have no hope, Miroku, running off with every wench with long legs and a pretty face" She had no time to react before Suzaku had slapped her soundly across the face.

Sango staggered back a couple steps with her hand to her face. Suzaku's eyes were set in a cold glare.

"How dare you?" She stepped towards Sango who straightened quickly. "You fucking Bitch." Suzaku slapped Sango hard across the face, Sango tried to retaliate but Suzaku leaned back from the blow. Suzaku smiled coldly and quickly grabbed a handful of Sango's hair, pulling her face level with her own.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She let go of Sango's hair and the demon slayer fell to the ground. Suzaku stayed where she was and turned to look at Miroku, who had been watching the two women with interest.

"You didn't tell me that she was such a bitch." He smiled slightly but otherwise said nothing. Suzaku turned back to Sango who was now standing but looked like she was not done with Suzaku. Suzaku smirked and shook her head.

"I suggest you back off before you get hurt." Sango's face blazed crimson and Suzaku smiled wickedly. Miroku looked over to Mekia who was now sitting next to Kirara, both of which were watching the two women with fading interest and smiled slightly. Turning back to Sango and Suzaku he saw that Sango was still glaring at Suzaku and her hand was reaching up to grab her Haraikuotz. Miroku quickly stepped forward and grabbed her hand. Sango looked up at him with murderous eyes and Suzaku gave him a look that said, _just_ _let her try. _

Sango pulled away from him and walked stiffly over to Kirara, who, in a flash of fire, took on her larger form. Sango climbed onto her back and looked over back at them, she looked somewhat hurt and when she spoke her voice trembled slightly.

"When you see Inuyasha and Kagome, tell them I said hello." With that said, Kirara reared up and they disappeared through the treetops.

Suzaku turned to Miroku and crossed her arms.

"Were you two ever…?" She paused for a moment then said. "Together?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"No." he said bluntly. Suzaku looked skeptical.

"Than what is her problem with me?" Miroku looked heavenward before answering.

"I had feelings for her." Miroku looked back down at Suzaku who looked at him doubtfully.

"Had?"

"She never returned my affections." Suzaku smiled and shook her head slightly. Miroku quietly walked up behind her and pulled her to his chest. Suzaku smiled and leaned her head back; the sun was beginning to set. Miroku softly let her go and gathered his robe and staff and together they walked out of the woods.

The next two days were uneventful, other than that Suzaku and Miroku became closer. On the morning of the third day after Inuyasha and Kagome left and Sango had appeared, Miroku and Suzaku were awoken by a chipper fox demon. Suzaku lifted her head off of Miroku's chest and swatted at the kitsune, missing terribly.

"Go away." She said grumpily. "The sun's barely up."

"But, Kagome and Inuyasha are back, look." Miroku opened his eyes to see Inuyasha and Kagome standing above them, both of them smiling oddly.

"Aren't you two cozy?" Inuyasha smirked at him. Suzaku was still sleepily laying her head on his chest and Miroku was wearing only his breeches, his robe was under the two of them. Suzaku turned moodily to Inuyasha.

"I'm sure you two were cozy enough all by yourselves." Kagome quickly turned a deep shade of pink and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Kagome quickly recovered though and said,

"Is anyone hungry?" she held up a paper bag that was steaming in the cold of the morning.

Over a breakfast of steaming buns, Miroku told Kagome that Sango had been bye but that he couldn't keep her, leaving off the part about the two women's quarrel.

"I wonder if she is any closer to finding him." She passed the bag to Inuyasha who took one and gave it to Miroku.

"Not likely, I mean, Naraku is not likely to release him anytime soon." Inuyasha said this with his mouth full so that Kagome had to ask him to repeat himself. Miroku nodded solemnly and passed the bag to Suzaku.

"No, thank you." She gave the bag back to Miroku.

"Suzaku, are you all right?" He leaned towards her. "You look pale." Suzaku shook her head.

"I don't feel well is all." She smiled faintly, her smile quickly faded as she covered her mouth and headed into the woods. Miroku glanced worriedly at the others before quickly following her.

After a moment he found her leaning over a bush with her hand braced against a tree, retching. Miroku quickly walked up behind her and pulled her hair from her face. She finished and straightened, smiling benignly at him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She spit to get the taste out of her mouth. "I felt perfectly fine when I woke up, but now I have a headache and my stomach hurts."

"Maybe we should talk to Kagome." She nodded solemnly and let him lead her back to the rest of the group.

Soon Kagome was asking Suzaku questions about her symptoms and rummaging through her medicine kit. She pulled out a small bottle and opened it pouring two of its contents onto her palm. She held these out to Suzaku who eyed them warily before picking them up.

"What are these?" she asked while holding one up for a closer look.

"Pills." Suzaku dropped her hand and looked at Kagome questionably.

"To get rid of your headache."

"What do you do with them?" Suzaku looked suspiciously at the small white discs.

"You eat them." Suzaku frowned for a moment then, before Kagome could stop her, put them in her mouth.

After a moment a grimace came over Suzaku's face and she pulled the pills out of her mouth. Trying not to smile, Kagome corrected herself.

"You are supposed to take them with water." Suzaku scowled at her.

"How is something that tastes like that supposed to make you feel better?" Miroku smiled and looked at Kagome.

"Maybe, we should go see Kaede." Kagome nodded and gathered up her things. When they were all ready to go, Inuyasha and Kagome led them to Kaede's.

When they had reached the old woman's house, they found Kaede outside hanging up clean sheets. Shippou automatically ran up to the old woman and started chattering. Kaede turned when she noticed that Shippou was not alone.

"Why, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku. How are you?" She looked at Suzaku and frowned slightly. "Who is this?"

"This is Suzaku." Miroku said smiling. Suzaku nodded in greeting. "She's actually the reason we came by." The old woman smiled,

"I see. Well come in and tell me what's troubling you."

"You felt fine this morning?" Kaede took a drink from the cup of tea in front of her.

"Yes, perfectly fine and then I just felt terrible."

"Are you feeling well now?"

"Yes, my head ache is gone and I don't feel nauseous." Kaede smiled slightly at this last answer and stood.

"Come with me." Kaede walked to a door behind the table at which they sat. Suzaku looked at Miroku who nodded and then stood to follow her.

After several minutes, Suzaku came back out of the room looking pale and anxious. She was followed by a smiling Kaede whose eyes flashed in the direction of Miroku and who was carrying a small leather bag and a corked bottle. Miroku looked warily from the pale Suzaku to Kaede.

Kaede set the bag and bottle on the table before bustling out of the room again, coming back carrying a larger bundle and leather pack similar to Kagome's. She filled the pack with the items she had brought out earlier and handed it to Suzaku.  
Suzaku thanked her softly, glanced at the group and walked outside. Miroku could see her through the door, seated on the porch.

"Kagome, can I speak to you alone for a moment." Miroku looked over at Kaede who was beckoning for Kagome to follow her through the door. Kagome got up and left the three males sitting at the small table. Miroku stared at the back of Suzaku's head through the door and fingered the prayer beads thoughtfully. They only had to wait a few minutes before Kagome came back out, still talking softly to Kaede. Miroku strained his ears to hear what they were saying and caught the end of their conversation.

"Yes, just bring it back and tell her how to use it. When you find the answer, please come tell me." Kagome turned away and Miroku noticed that she was smiling impishly.

"Let's go." Inuyasha turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" Kagome glanced quickly at Miroku before answering Inuyasha.

"I'm going through the well." Inuyasha stood.

"I'll come w..." Kagome cut him off.

"Not this time."

"But…"

"No." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and Miroku smiled at the now familiar feuding between the two. Standing up he nodded goodbye to Kaede and Shippou, who was going to stay with her for a while, and went outside. Inuyasha and Kagome were right behind him, still fighting about Inuyasha coming with her.

Miroku stepped off the porch and stood in front of Suzaku. Leaning over he moved to her eye level.

"Are you okay?" She lifted her head out of her hands and smiled quickly. But not before Miroku noticed the worried look on her face.

"Fine." She said quickly.

"What did Kaede tell you?" She frowned slightly and looked back up at him.

"I have a stomach irritation, it'll pass soon." She smiled as if laughing at a morbid joke and he frowned skeptically. She noticed and gestured towards the bag. "She gave me a bag of herbs to make into tea and a tonic mixture, for stomach pain." Miroku nodded stiffly and straightened up.

"No, not this time. I have my reasons." Kagome was still standing on the porch half yelling at Inuyasha who had his arms crossed.

"Then tell me." Kagome scowled.

"No."

"But…"

"Not another word or I'll say _you know what_." Inuyasha glared at her for a second more before stalking off the porch and back towards the well. Kagome sighed audibly and passed Miroku to follow Inuyasha. Miroku watched them cross the clearing and walk into the woods. Miroku smiled and looked back down at Suzaku, who had her head back in her hands again.

"Suzaku?" Suzaku lifted her head from her hands and looked up. "We should go with them" Suzaku nodded and stood. She pulled the pack onto her shoulder and they walked back to the clearing with the bone eaters well.

Back at the well a pissed off Inuyasha was standing next to a satisfied Kagome. Kagome turned when she noticed them and smiled slightly.

"I'll be back really soon, Maybe an hour or two." With a final wave, she swung her leg over the edge and jumped into the well and out of the feudal Era.

In her own time, she quickly opened the door to the well room and left. Greeting her family and telling them that she was only here for another hour or so to pick something up, she left her pack on the floor of her room and grabbed a small coin purse. Heading back downstairs she went through the gate and into to town, headed for the small necessity shop. Once there she gasped as the familiar rush of air conditioning hit her face.

With a determined stride she walked straight past the cashier and into aisle seven. Sadly enough she had already been down this particular aisle and went straight past the familiar packages of condoms. Instead, she stopped at the end of the aisle and searched the shelves.

_No…. no…wait…no…Yes._ She pulled a small blue box off of the shelf and walked directly up to counter. She set the box on the counter and the cashier eyed her oddly. Cursing silently, she recognized the cashier as the one who had wrung her up for the dare her friends had given her. She handed her money to the cashier and waited for her change.

_At least Hojou is not here this time. _As soon as she thought it a familiar voice behind her said,

"Hello Higurashi!" Kagome quickly grabbed the plastic bag and change and ran out of the store leaving behind two very stunned people. Hojou shook his head and turned to get back to work. The cashier stared at the door she had just left through and raised an eyebrow. _I guess the condoms didn't work._

Back in the Feudal Era…

"Kagome had better get back soon." Inuyasha was seated on the edge of the well and still looking rather sulky.

"I'm sure she will." Miroku was leaning against a tree next to Suzaku who was seated at the base of it. No one said anything for a moment and then Suzaku stood.

"I'll be right back." She gestured at the woods behind Miroku and he nodded. Suzaku was just turning when Inuyasha's voice cut across the clearing.

"Are you getting fat?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha incredulously, Suzaku turned back towards him with a glare that caused Inuyasha's hand twitch towards the Tetsuaiga's hilt.

"What did you say?" she said scathingly. Inuyasha noticed her hands clenching at her sides but seemed unfazed.

"I asked if you were getting fat, you look bigger than you did when I first met you." Miroku's mouth fell slightly open and Suzaku took a step towards Inuyasha, whose hand moved to the Tetsuaiga hilt. Suzaku was about two feet away from Inuyasha when there was loud whooshing noise and Kagome was standing next to the well where Inuyasha had been. Suzaku was confused for a moment before she saw that Inuyasha had fallen off the well in Kagome's return and was now seated in the dirt. Kagome glanced over at him before turning to Suzaku.

"I have something for you, Kaede asked me to get it." Suzaku had now temporarily forgotten about Inuyasha and her attention was solely on Kagome. Kagome held up the bag and smiled warily.

"Okay…err…I need to do something."

"It can wait a moment, trust me." She turned away from Suzaku who looked a little nervous. "You two stay here; we will be back in a few minutes." She turned away from Inuyasha and Miroku and led Suzaku into the woods. Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at their retreating figures between the trees and turned to each other. Inuyasha had wiped off most of the dirt from the fire rat coat and looked considerably miffed.

"What is that about?"

"Probably something for Suzaku's stomach." He said doubtfully.

"If it's that medicine crap, then why couldn't they stay here?" Miroku shrugged and looked down at his palm.

"About, that comment you made about Suzaku." He dropped his arm and looked back up at Inuyasha, who was surprised at the look on Miroku's face. The monk rarely got angry, even at him.

"It was a fact, she looked bigger than she did when she began traveling with us." The angry look on Miroku's face deepened. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow than smiled wickedly.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Miroku's expression quickly changed to surprise at Inuyasha's bluntness. Inuyasha grinned and crossed his arms across his chest. "You are, aren't you?" Miroku didn't answer him and instead said,

"Where are they anyway?" Inuyasha smiled benignly and then turned to the forest. "There you are."

Kagome and Suzaku had walked out of the trees and Miroku was surprised at the look on their faces.

Kagome was smiling and Suzaku looked as if she was going to pass out. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"We need to go see Kaede." Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you so happy about? You didn't even say you were sorry for knocking me off the well."

"Fine, I'm sorry but it was your fault. You were sitting there. Now come on." He sighed and walked past Miroku and Suzaku, Kagome following.

"I need to speak to you." Suzaku said once, Inuyasha and Kagome had gone out of earshot. "Sit down." Miroku sat down at the base of the tree frowning slightly and Suzaku knelt down in front of him. She bit her lower lip and frowned at him as she tried to decide what to say. Miroku cocked his head to one said with a questioning gaze. Suzaku smiled at this innocent gesture and lost what she was going to say completely. She leaned forward quickly and caught his lips. He gasped slightly at the suddenness of the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms caught her waist and one hand went to the back of her neck. After a quick movement, she was sitting in his lap and kissing him. After a few minutes they separated and she sat in his lap with her head against his chest. She frowned as she remembered what it was she had to tell him.

He smiled and placed his chin to rest on top of her head. He wrapped his arms around his waist and frowned. _Inuyasha was right _he thought anxiously and frowned.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked as calmly as he could. She Bit her lip and closed her eyes than turned with a faint smile. She looked up at him from his lap and he raised an eyebrow. She moved so that she was straddling his lap and leaned towards his ear. She paused slightly before speaking, when she opened her mouth her lips softly grazed his ear.

"I'm bearing your child." She said softly.

She leaned back to see his reaction to this. He looked confused for a moment then the realization sunk in.

"Wait, did you just say, no…" He cut off and looked at her. She nodded while biting her lower lip. He furrowed his brow, not knowing how to react.

"My…?" He raised his eyebrows. "How do you know?" She frowned and sat in front of him.

"When we went to Kaede's, she told me that it was a chance that I was. Then she told me that Kagome might something in her time that might tell us for sure. Kagome got it, I tested it and I am.

"My child?" he asked bewildered.

"Who else?" she smiled at him. He looked from her face to her stomach and smiled. Leaning forward he put one hand behind her head and kissed her, his fingers tangling in her hair. Suzaku smiled into his lips, after a few moments they broke apart. Miroku looked at her worriedly.

"You're not leaving, are you?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Am I supposed to?" Miroku smiled and caught her lips.

Suzaku leaned back against Miroku. It was too early to get up and the warmth of his chest ensnared her. She rolled over into his chest and moaned in frustration, the baby was kicking. It was hard to believe two and a half months had gone by since she had become pregnant. It seemed so much longer.

The baby began to kick more insistently, she sighed and sat up, pulling the looser clothing Kaede had given her around her. Stretching her arms and legs, she reached over to her left and scratched Mekia between the ears. The wolf opened one eye at her then closed it, yawning and stretching.

Suzaku smiled and stood carefully, she still was not used to being so out of balance. _If I look like this now, what will I look like after the baby? _She sighed and shook her head. Then, with Mekia beside her, headed off in the direction of the nearest stream.

Reaching the water, she knelt next to it and splashed water onto her face. Standing, she turned sideways and stared at her reflection in the water. _I'm huge! My mother did this sixteen times? _She imagined sixteen pups running around her.

"I don't fucking think so." She muttered softly kicking at the water and distorting the image. Sighing she sat next to Mekia, who had curled up on the bank, and stroked her fur. _With all the weird dreams, huge ankles, always being tired and getting sick every morning, I am never doing this again. _She smiled to her self._ What with taking care of a baby and all that. How would Miroku and I ever have time to try?_

With the thought of Miroku, she decided she should head back. Carefully standing she began to head back towards where the others were still sleeping. As she neared the camp, she heard shouts. Raising her eyebrows she moved as fast as she could towards the noise.

As she entered the clearing her mouth opened in shock. A giant scorpion was in the middle of the clearing, she could here the others on the other side of it. She stood in shock for a moment, not knowing what to do, that is until Miroku saw her.

"Suzaku!" he screamed from behind the Scorpion. "Get out of here!" Suzaku took a step backwards but not before the scorpion had turned. The Scorpion lost interest in the others and what he must have considered too tough of a meal. Instead the scorpion advanced raising it's stinger above its head. Suzaku stumbled backwards and fell. With no weapon, she was defenseless against the demon. It arched forward and Suzaku could see venom dripping from the tip of the stinger. She closed her eyes against the inevitable.

A yell sounded from the other side of the Demon. Suzaku opened her eyes and it was as if the scorpion was being dragged away. She sat up and past the retreating form of the scorpion she could see Miroku, his right palm faced towards her with the wind tunnel. When the scorpion had totally disappeared, Miroku recovered his hand. Suzaku smiled and started towards him. Miroku collapsed, his left hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Miroku." Two female voices shouted his name. Suzaku began to run towards him. She reached him first and knelt beside him, pulling his head into her lap. Softly shaking him, she frantically tried to wake him up.

"Miroku, wake up. Oh please wake up." A tear slid down her cheek. "Don't do this to me."

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived; Kagome knelt on his right side and pulled back his sleeve. A dark miasma had already started to spread up his wrist.

"He needs to see Kaede." Kagome looked up at Suzaku, who had a tight hold on his robes. She softly pulled them from her grasp and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can you?" Inuyasha silently lifted the monk onto his shoulders and began to run in the direction of Kaede's. Suzaku quickly stood and followed as quickly as she could, Kagome right behind her.

Pain tore across her stomach, blurring her vision. She stumbled sideways and Kagome quickly caught her.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku gasped and didn't answer. The pain subsided for a moment than tore across her again. She swore loudly and put a hand on her stomach.

"Shit." She gasped. "Not now. Please." She said to no one. She looked at Kagome, who looked anxiously back at her.

"We need to go to Kaede." Kagome nodded and they made their way through the trees.

Inuyasha was seated on the porch when they approached Kaede's house. He stood when they came into view and walked towards them.

"What's wrong with her?" he said as he noticed the pained expression on Suzaku's face. Suzaku didn't answer, instead,

"Where's Miroku?" she gasped.

"Inside with Kaede." Suzaku immediately went across the porch and into the house. Walking swiftly across the kitchen she moved the curtain and entered. Glancing quickly across the room, she saw Miroku lying on a pallet with Kaede next to him, rubbing a dark paste onto his wrist. She hurriedly knelt next to Kaede.

"What can I…" she gasped as pain tore across her again. Kaede stopped rubbing Miroku's wrist and turned to Suzaku.

"How is Miroku?" She asked through the pain.

"He'll live. Now, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Suzaku said through clenched teeth. "Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine. He should be waking up soon. The infection didn't spread." She said, rubbing the last of the paste into his arm. She wiped her hands on her skirt and turned to Suzaku. "Now, lie down." Suzaku glared at the old woman for a moment before sighing and lying down on another pallet. Kaede held a hand over Suzaku's stomach and closed her eyes. Suzaku watched as she furrowed her brow and opened her eyes wide.

"I don't understand. You're not due for another two weeks." She glanced at the unconscious Miroku. "Unless…" Suzaku looked at Miroku.

"Unless what?" She gasped as pain spread across her stomach again and she put an arm over her stomach.

"It may be that the shock from Miroku's collapse caused you to be premature."

"You're going to have this baby…Today." Suzaku sat up quickly.

"What?" she said loudly. Kaede ignored her, instead she went to the door and called for Kagome. After a moment, Kagome and Inuyasha both entered the room. Kaede turned to them.

"Kagome, I need your help for a moment. Suzaku's going to have this baby." Kagome frowned.

"I thought she wasn't due until the end of this month." Kaede walked across the room to a small table and rummaged through several bottles.

"The shock from Miroku's miasma caused her to go into labor sooner. I would like the full explanation of what happened afterwards, I got a confused version when Inuyasha came in." She handed a small bottle to Kagome. "See if you can get this to Miroku. Even if he won't wake up, pour some in his mouth." Kagome nodded and Kaede turned to Inuyasha. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Birthing rooms are forbidden to men other than the father." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't want to see this anyway." Suzaku sent him an icy glare and he left the room. Almost immediately afterwards Suzaku cried out as a particularly nasty pain shot through her. Suzaku reached a hand up to wipe the hair out of her face and was not surprised that she had broken into a cold sweat. Kaede came back to where she sat with several bundles of white cloth and a bowl of strong smelling herbs. She sat crossed legged next to Suzaku and began busying herself with one of the bundles. Suzaku leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes as another painful spasm hit her, she cried out softly. She relaxed for a moment breathing hard.

"Kaede, these pains are getting harder and quicker." Kaede nodded and looked up from the bundle of cloth.

"They will until the baby is born. They're contractions; they help the baby be born." Suzaku sighed and looked over at Miroku. Kagome had not been able to wake him but had given whatever was in the bottle to him. _ Fuck. This is his baby too. I can't do this without him. _She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes as another painful contraction tore through her.

A cough from her right startled her to look up. Miroku was on his side coughing heavily. When he had stopped he was immediately smothered by Suzaku.

"Suzaku?" he said into her shoulder. "Suzaku, I can't breathe." Suzaku let go of him and he looked at her oddly. "Where are we?"

"Hello, glad to see you're awake." Miroku looked past Suzaku to see Kaede. He closed his eyes in thought, and then shook his head. Kaede than walked over to Suzaku and handed her the bowl. Suzaku looked up to her in disbelief, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell.

"You expect me to drink this?"

"If you want the pain to die down." Miroku looked from Suzaku to Kaede.

"What's wrong with Suzaku?" Kaede smiled.

"She's in labor." Miroku's eyes widened.

"What? How long have I been out?" Kaede smiled again and took the bowl from a grimacing Suzaku.

"About an hour." Suzaku said hoarsely. Miroku furrowed his brow.

"Then how…?" Suzaku blushed slightly.

"The shock from your collapse caused me to go into premature labor." She gasped as a dull pain caught in her stomach. Miroku frowned and sat up completely. Kaede walked over to him and handed him his robes, which he hadn't notice he wasn't wearing before then. He thanked her and set them next to him then examined his wrist. The purple had started to fade and now looked like a minor bruise. Kaede looked over at him.

"Why you decided to suck in a demon when you knew it contained a miasma, I'll never know." Now it was Miroku's turn to blush.

"What did you do to my arm? I can barely feel it." He was experimentally prodding the purple spots on his arm.

"An herb paste to stop the infection. It contained several numbing agents." She said absentmindedly, she was busy hanging a large piece of cloth from hooks in the ceiling, making a curtain. Kagome left the room.

Miroku looked over at Suzaku who was ignoring their conversation completely. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed, sweat was collecting on her brow. She cried out. Kaede quickly moved aside the makeshift curtain and stepped inside. He quickly moved to kneel next to Suzaku, she seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was in the room and her breathing was labored. Kaede moved to kneel next to her on her other side.

"Suzaku?" she said quietly. Suzaku opened her eyes slowly with a pained expression. "We have to do this, now." Suzaku nodded and Miroku grabbed her hand. Kaede moved to sit below Suzaku. "Lie down."

Suzaku obliged, lying down and looking up at Miroku, still breathing heavily. Miroku didn't watch what Kaede was doing and instead watched Suzaku's face. Kaede looked up at the pair and smiled.

"Suzaku, I am going to need you to push when I tell you. Okay?" Suzaku nodded and gripped Miroku's fingers somewhat tighter.

"All right Suzaku, I need you to push…now." Suzaku seized Miroku's fingers and Miroku could feel her strain. Miroku inhaled sharply at the pressure of her fingers. When she stopped, Miroku smiled. Suzaku looked over at him.

"What are you smiling about? I'd like to see you try this." Miroku winced at the thought.

"No, thank you."

"Then shut up." She said.

"Now." Kaede said and Miroku's fingers were once again under assault. Suzaku gasped as she finished pushing.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?" Miroku said softly.

"I might just have to cut it off, so this never happens again." She said in such a tone that Miroku had to make sure she was joking. Suzaku clutched his fingers as a contraction tore through her.

Suzaku had to push several more times before Kaede said,

"Almost there, one more." Suzaku looked up at Miroku and smiled wearily. Miroku locked eyes with Suzaku and smirked at her expression. Sweat was making her hair become plastered to her face and her eyes were dilated.

"Now." Kaede's voice came from below Suzaku and she pushed. She stopped abruptly and Kaede sighed happily. Suzaku exhaled and leaned backwards with her eyes closed.

"We are never doing this again." She said softly.

All was quiet in the room and Miroku had the fleeting thought that something was wrong. Then a high pitched cry filled the room. Miroku sighed in relief then leaned down and kissed Suzaku on the forehead, smiling happily. Kaede came up beside him with a small bundle in her arms; the crying was coming from the bundle. Miroku looked from the baby to Suzaku. Kaede softly knelt and handed the bundle to Suzaku.

"A boy." She said softly before leaving them to go to her original perch.

Suzaku looked down at the small creature wrapped in the bundle. A tiny shock of black hair covered the small head. Tiny ears stuck out against his hair. He was still wailing so that she couldn't see his eyes. She looked up at Miroku who was eyeing her oddly. She smiled and handed the bundle carefully to Miroku. Miroku had just enough time to glance at the baby before a startled voice made him turn.

"Suzaku? I need you to push again." Kaede said anxiously.

"What?" Suzaku looked at Miroku.

"Now." Suzaku was caught off guard, but immediately pushed anyway. She gasped as pain shot through her abdomen. Miroku looked worriedly from the Suzaku to the now quiet bundle. Suzaku gasped as she fell into a rhythmic pattern. Miroku quickly held the bundle in one arm and grabbed Suzaku's hand. She responded with surprising pressure. Kaede was quietly urging her on.

"Almost there." Suzaku exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. There was no crying and Miroku looked down at Kaede with a frown. Kaede was smiling and wrapping something in cloth. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the priestess as she stood and came towards Suzaku with the bundle in her arms. Suzaku still had her eyes closed and Miroku had to softly nudge her with his free arm. When she did, Kaede carefully set the bundle in her arms.

Suzaku carefully sat up and looked up at Kaede.

"A girl." Kaede said, her eyes twinkling. Suzaku eyes widened and looked down at the bundle. The baby hadn't cried since it was born, instead bright blue eyes stared at her and tiny ears stuck out of a shock of black hair. Suzaku smiled and looked over at Miroku and the bundle he held in his arms.

Miroku's eyes were bright and he leaned forward, careful of the tiny bundles they held and kissed her sweetly.

Kagome anxiously waited in Kaede's kitchen with Inuyasha. Although Inuyasha looked more bored then anything else. Inuyasha watched as Kagome tapped he fingers on the small table and then quickly leaned forward and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Calm down, it's not like you having a kid." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. She smiled wickedly and he opened his eyes wide and tried to sit up. Instead he threw the chair off balance and it fell over. Kagome was thrown into a fit of giggles and stood up quickly. He glared at her suspiciously.

"You're kidding right?" Kagome covered her mouth and nodded through her mirth. Inuyasha glared icily at her and fixed the chair. Kagome resumed staring at her hand on the table.  
A loud wail from the other room caused both of them to look over at the curtain partition. Kagome smiled and Mekia came trotting in, looking around warily around the small room. Inuyasha muttered something that sounded like 'finally' and looked up at the ceiling. All was silent for a while then the curtain parted and Kaede came out with a large bundle of cloth. She said nothing, but smiled and went outside. Kagome looked across the table at Inuyasha who was still staring at the curtain. Mekia whined softly.

The curtain moved as Miroku came through it with a bundle in his arms. Kagome's smiled and stood. Suzaku came behind Miroku, wearing a large, loose kimono, with a similar bundle. Kagome looked at them, confused, then her smile widened. Kaede came back in the door behind Kagome.

"So?" Kagome said. Suzaku smiled.

"A girl." She nodded to the bundle in her arms.

"And a boy." Miroku looked down at the bundle. Kagome looked down as something brushed her leg and saw Mekia going towards Suzaku. Suzaku sat in an unoccupied chair and leaned to show the bundle to her. Mekia automatically leaned forward and sniffed the bundle. The baby sneezed and Mekia pulled back, looking up at Suzaku, plainly confused. Suzaku smiled.

"What are their names?" Kagome asked softly.

"Reika"

"Musheen" they said together. They looked at each other for a moment and seemed to come to an agreement. Kagome moved next to Miroku to peer into the bundle. Her eyes widened in surprise then she smiled, laughing at herself. Miroku stared at her.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, composing herself. "I had forgotten that with Suzaku being a wolf demon and you being human that your children would be half-demons." She glanced at Inuyasha who, if surprised by this revelation said nothing about it. Miroku looked at Suzaku and smiled. He sat down and looked into the bundle. Little Musheen had fallen asleep, his small ears drooping. The he looked up at Inuyasha.

"I heard a crash out here. What happened?" Inuyasha sighed, irritated.

"I fell off the chair." Miroku looked from Kagome to the ticked off Inuyasha. Not hiding his amusement well,

"Why?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Just something Kagome said." Kagome looked up at him with a guilty smile.

"About that…"

**Now all you have to do is wait for the epilogue. See you soon.**

**Nanda **

**p.s. that was the ending (except for the epilogue) how many times have I said that today? **


	4. Epilogue

**The shortly awaited Epilogue is at your service. throws an end of story party Woot!**

**Epilogue**

"Let go of your brother!" Suzaku stared down at her children. She had a hold on one of her brother's ears. "Both of you. Let Go!" Reika sighed and dropped her brother. Musheen, the spitting image of his father save for the ears, let go of the handful of black hair he held and glared at his sister before running behind Suzaku.

"What were they fighting about now?" Miroku came around a tree and raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

"I don't know. I was just about to figure that out." Suzaku gave her daughter a sharp look. Reika dropped her gaze to her feet and pointed at Musheen.

"He started it." she said softly. Suzaku and Miroku looked at Musheen, who shook his head and pointed at his sister.

"No I didn't"

"He did too." She whined, picking up a discarded doll from the ground. "He broke the doll that Auntie Kagome gave me." Miroku knelt down to take the doll. The doll was indeed broken, one arm was gone and half the hair on its head had been ripped out. Suzaku looked back at Musheen. He cowered, his ears laying flat against his head.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Musheen stepped back from her and looked at his father.

"She deserved it." Miroku stood and groaned softly.

"Gods bless us." He muttered. "What did she do?" he asked his son.

"She took the candy Auntie Kagome gave me." Suzaku sighed and looked at Miroku, even though he was frowning, his eyes showed the amusement of his children's quarrel. Suzaku raised an eyebrow and he nodded.

"Fine. If you too can't be nice to each other than you have to learn to appreciate each other." She said icily. The two children looked at each other, confused. Miroku grabbed Reika's shoulder and steered her to stand in front of Musheen.

"Give your brother a hug." Reika and Musheen grimaced then quickly leaned forward to hug the other, they were about to pull away when,

"Now stay like that until we tell you that you can stop." Reika automatically pulled away from her brother and stared in shock at her parents.

"What?"

"Hug your brother until we say otherwise." Reika didn't move. Suzaku gave her a sharp look and she gingerly hugged her brother. Suzaku smiled and walked past the two to Miroku. He straightened up and smiled.

"I'll see what I can do with this later." He said setting the broken doll at the base of a tree. Straightening he leaned in to kiss Suzaku.

"Eww…" chorused her children.

"I don't hear hugging." She turned to see her children hurriedly wrap their arms around each other.

"How do you hear hugging?" muttered Musheen.

"I don't know. She's mom she can do whatever she wants." Suzaku and Miroku smiled at each other and sat at the base of a tree.

"How is Kagome?" Suzaku asked, leaning back against Miroku with a sigh.

"Her, Inuyasha and Saati are doing fine. They were on their way back to Kagome's time when I left."

"How's Inuyasha taking to living in the mortal realm?"

"He's doing fine. I think he finds it boring with the lack of Youkai but he's happy. I've noticed that he loses his temper less now that he has a child." Suzaku nodded with a smile.

"I was thinking." Miroku raised an eyebrow when she looked up at him.

"Is that a safe pastime for you?" Suzaku narrowed her eyes and thrust her hand down slowly. Miroku inhaled sharply and closed his eyes.

"Don't do that." He said through clenched teeth. Suzaku smirked at him and removed her hand from its resting place.

"As I was saying, I was thinking about going to visit my cousin." She said calmly. Miroku stared at her.

"Kouga?" he asked, bewildered. She nodded placidly and he shook his head quickly. "What about the fact that your children aren't full demons and your cousin would probably kill the man that fathered them."

Miroku glanced at the twin half demons. They had turned and looked at them, noticing the change of their father's voice and the mention of themselves as 'your children'.

Suzaku followed his gaze and smiled.

"Will you stop fighting?" they nodded.

"Then go and _behave_." Miroku finished and watched as the two sped off in the direction of the stream.

"If you don't want to go, then I will go with the children." Suzaku said softly. Miroku looked down and shook his head.

"No. I'll go its just…" He trailed off, fiddling the prayer beads around his wrist. Suzaku smiled knowingly and sat up straighter.

"I know." She leaned up and forward to kiss him. He reached a hand behind her head.

"LET GO!" A shriek caught their ears.

"GIVE IT BACK." Another scream. Miroku and Suzaku parted and Suzaku stood, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"If nobodies dead. Someone will be." She shouted and stalked off in the direction of the voices.

The next morning the four of them were on their way to the cave where Kouga kept his pack. Musheen and Reika were running ahead, chasing each other and kicking leaves and sticks. Miroku had an arm around Suzaku's shoulders and was just enjoying the crisp fall air. About halfway through the day they stopped for a rest.

"We should be almost there." Said Suzaku as she sat on a fallen log.

"Can we go play?" Reika was looking at her with big eyes. "Please?"

"Stay close." As soon as she said it, they were off. Miroku looked at his companion and leaned against his staff.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" He asked idly.

"I just wanted to-" A loud yell traveled to their ears. Followed by a high pitched scream.

"Let go of him, you big bully." Suzaku hastily glanced at Miroku before getting up quickly and running as fast as she could towards the noise, Miroku quickly following.

When Suzaku stopped abruptly, Miroku almost ran into her. He looked into the clearing they had just entered.

A tall wolf demon was standing in the center with their back to them. In one hand he held Musheen by the back of his breeches.

Reika was pulling on the demon's belt. She quickly noticed that others had entered the clearing.

"Mummy, He won't let go of Musheen." The wolf demon turned still holding Musheen to look at who she was talking to. Suzaku put her hands on her hips.

"Hello Runt." She said icily. "Would you mind putting down my son?" Kouga looked in shock from the struggling half demon to Suzaku. He quickly began to lower his arm when,

"OW." Musheen was dropped and Reika grabbed him quickly before running behind their parents. Kouga had the hand he had been holding Musheen with in his other. "That little fucker bit me." He glared at Musheen who could be seen between Miroku and Suzaku. Musheen stuck out his tongue and Kouga advanced.

Miroku quickly stepped in front of all three of them with his right arm out, his left hand gripping it.

Kouga, just noticing he was there, stopped. Suzaku put a hand on Miroku's shoulder and Miroku went back to standing next to her. Although she noticed that his face was red. Suzaku turned back to her cousin calmly.

"So, Runt, How are you?" Kouga looked anxiously from Miroku and the children to Suzaku. Suzaku turned to follow his gaze. She smiled wickedly.

"How rude of me not to introduce you all." She pointed to Miroku. "You of course know Miroku, but this is Musheen and Reika." She swept her children to stand in front of her and looked pointedly at Kouga. "My children." She finished. Kouga looked at her baffled.

"Your children?" He asked, an eyebrow rose. "They have ears." He looked at Miroku. His eyes widened.

"Suzaku." He said scathingly. She smiled even more wickedly and cocked her head to one side.

"Yes?" She asked calmly, though amusement rang clearly. "Oh, Wait. I almost forgot." She turned to the children. "Children, this is your uncle Kouga." The children's frowns faded into delight as they ran at Kouga. Kouga's angry look turned to surprise as the children launched themselves at him.

"Unkie Kouga" they said happily, Reika clinging to his arm and Musheen hung onto his leg.

"Would you mind getting them off me?"

"No." said Suzaku flatly. Miroku leaned over to talk to her softly.

"If Kouga's your cousin then he is their cousin too right?" She nodded.

"But its more fun this way." She said plainly as Kuga tried, to no avail, to pry off the four year olds who now clung to him. After several minutes Miroku decided that Kouga had had enough.

"Come here Reika, you too Musheen." They somberly let go and waltzed back to their parents.

"O.K. Daddy." Musheen said as he pranced to stand next to Miroku. Kouga looked from the kid to Miroku.

"You?" Kouga grit his teeth. "Suzaku. You had to choose him?" Suzaku's wicked smile returned.

"That was your fault." She looked at the men who looked at her oddly. "You had the Sake." She pointed out. Miroku saw her point and smiled. Kouga on the other hand looked livid.

"By the way, Kagome, Inuyasha and Saati send their best." Kouga turned his attention back to Suzaku.

"Saati?" he asked.

"Their daughter." Suzaku watched as Kouga's face paled and his hands gripped into fists. "Bye Runt."

With that she turned, grabbed Reika's hand and left the way they had come. Miroku followed with Musheen and a smile.

They had not gone long before they heard a loud curse and a crash, telling them that Kouga was not at all pleased with that bit of news.

**I have a new story coming out that won't make much sense unless you read this.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Ai (love)**

**Nanda-Chan**


End file.
